


Presenting a Different Face

by Pixxyofice



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Kujikawa Rise, Nonbinary Shirogane Naoto, he/him pronouns for Kujikawa Rise, i am here to try and convince you of the genderfluid rise agenda, is it working, tell me if i have any info wrong!, the general knowledge i have is from trans friends, they/them pronouns for shirogane naoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: "How do you deal with your boobs?"Naoto choked on their drink, sputtering slightly. They took another sip, slow, and placed their cup on their nightstand, clearing their throat. Naoto gave Rise a look that implied that Naoto was not sure that they heard Rise right, maybe hoping Rise would say something different.---Rise's just a bit curious how Naoto's able to present as masculine as they do, that's all. You know, as you do when you want to know how to do it for yourself.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise & Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Presenting a Different Face

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a comic a friend of mine made a while back, in that persona server. They've since left, but i thought about writing for it a bunch, so... here it is.

"How do you deal with your boobs?"

Naoto choked on their drink, sputtering slightly. They took another sip, slow, and placed their cup on their nightstand, clearing their throat. Naoto gave Rise a look that implied that Naoto was not sure that they heard Rise right, maybe hoping Rise would say something different.

Rise poked his chest. "You know. How do you deal with these? I..." He couldn't think of a way to jokingly say his emotions, now, so he lowered his hands to his lap. "...Like, most days, I like them. I'm a girl, and they feel good. But then, on the other days, when I'm—" Rise paused, clenching his hands together to think of a fitting word. "More masculine. Not girl. They just feel like the worst thing on earth, suuuper obvious."

Rise looked back to Naoto, who was looking a bit more understanding now. "You get what I mean?"

"...And you're asking me because I'm able to." Naoto stated, and Rise nodded.

Naoto hummed, eyes trailing over to their closet. Rise followed their gaze with his own, watching as Naoto got up and approached it. Their hand pulled open one of the drawers, reaching inside and pulling out something that was something sort of similar to a bra, but looked to be made differently.

"This is one of my binders." Naoto said, holding it up more clearly for Rise. "It's designed for compressing my size of chest, so it'll probably be too loose for you." Naoto adjusted it so they were holding it on one arm, closing the closet drawer. "They're meant for smoothing your form, compressing your chest, though you have to be careful with how long you wear it."

Rise frowned. "Careful?"

"If you wear it for too long you will get dizzy and have trouble breathing." Naoto stated bluntly, fixing Rise with a slight glare. "And doing activities with them is not recommended."

Rise brushed a red strand of his hair out of his face. "... Did you ever forget to take it off?"

Naoto glanced away, then glanced back. "... I don't have to answer that. Just know that you'll regret it. It is for passing in public."

Naoto definitely forgot to take it off sometimes.

"But it's much better than the alternative." Naoto reached up for adjusting a brim of a cap that wasn't there then settled for picking at invisible lint on their shirt. "I remember where I got these, so if you're free soon, we can get one that'll work for you."

Rise felt a little bit of a flutter in his chest. So he reached out and pulled Naoto into a hug, which caused the other teen to loudly complain. Rise let go, his smile widening. "I'd love that! I'll be free this weekend, and—" his smile grew, "—Being able to feel nice on days like this would be great! Thank you!"

Naoto went slightly red, curling a small strand of hair around their finger. "It's... not a problem for a friend."

**Author's Note:**

> (stands on my little kayak of a headcanon) i will die with this headcanon i swear


End file.
